


Raining sleepingbags

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X files
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, bodyheat, lakehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: Mulder drags Scully up to Alaska to investigate several strange disappearances.





	Raining sleepingbags

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to all my Twitter followers who encouraged me to write this!
> 
> Thank you again @icannotjustify for the incredible editing and help!

**Alaska.**

 

**Somewhere in the middle of a frost-tipped forest. About twenty minutes out from sunset.**

  
Scully's little legs just couldn't keep up with Mulder's quick pace. The length of his strides made it look like he was taking comically giant steps, and there appeared to be no way that she could keep up with them, the snow reaching almost halfway up her calves causing her legs to go numb... at least a mile back on this pointless trek. She couldn't believe he had talked her into this one. Actually, Scully couldn't believe that she was so easily talked into it.

Before she knew what was happening, they were both on a plane to the northwest part of Canada.

 

"Mulder!" Scully exclaimed.

His name sounded almost desperate coming out of her frozen lips, her breath nearly freezing mid-air in front of her face when she spoke.

"What exactly... are we... doing here?" Scully puffed out.

Mulder grinned. 

He could sense her struggling through the snow behind him and hear that she was breathing in fast little bursts, he could only guess her heartbeat was racing just as rapidly too.

 

He stopped and turned around carefully, certainly looking very happy and content to be in this godforsaken... but stunning part of the world. It was odd, because she wasn't feeling particularly happy or content herself at the moment. So why should he? 

"Scully, look around you! Look at how beautiful is this place? The mountains, the glaciers in the water over there, the snow and forests as far as the eye can see..." 

She thought that he looked like Columbus exploring the new world; his chest broad and fierce, his chin up, arm raised up from his side pointing to the cold ocean before them, he was ready to conquer what had yet to be conquered. Scully suppressed a smile at the image in front of her.

 

"All I see... is a place where no soul has ever been, I'm cold and I'm wearing a heavy backpack, my feet are freezing and my legs hurt. I'm hungry and I just don't see the point of us being out here, Mulder!" Scully's voice came out in a high pitched frustrated tone and he could definitely sense her utter annoyance in every word.

 

"And if you are looking for Santa Claus, he doesn't live here you know!" She added, making a face and glaring at him.

 

He stared at her for a second, because he actually loved when she acted like this, fierce and never afraid to speak her mind. She caught his stare and couldn't hold her stoic mad face for long and broke down, finally letting the smile she was hiding out. His excitement made her weak, it always had. Mulder was a child, at heart and it made their long boring cases more fun not that she'd ever tell him.

 

"Mulder, I'm serious! I don't like the cold, and I certainly don't like snow and ice... you know I hate it! Why are we doing this... you still haven't informed me?" Scully grumbled, trying to make him understand that she really genuinely hated it, but she followed Mulder wherever he took her anyway. Maybe it was her, maybe she was the problem? No, that wasn't possible! 

"I know you don't like this, Scully. However, a group of professional hikers disappeared in this area and traces of an - until now - unknown creature were found in this part of the Alaskan forests. And according to my GPS signal, it's right about here!" Mulder explained, while pointing at the soil beneath their feet and trying to appeal to her scientific nature.

"Please don't tell me you think Bigfoot did this?! Mulder!" Scully stared at him in disbelief, hands on her hips and shook her head as she looked down at her feet. She noticed his face light up in agreement with the Bigfoot theory. The Bigfoot theory she was absolutely kidding about... OH MY GOD, HE WAS SERIOUS!

 

"You dragged me all the way out here, to look for Bigfoot again? Were the last three times not enough for you?" 

She walked right passed him, curse words tumbling from her mouth.

"I can't believe this!" Scully murmured angrily to herself "... and I let you do this, every time. Every. Single. Time!" 

She talked to herself, mad and still moving forward, not paying any attention to where she was walking, desperately trying to talk some sense into her own mind about why she always found herself following him. Mulder couldn't understand everything she said, and imagined that it was for the better.

 

"Scully, be careful..." he tried to warn her while she kept marching away from him, "there's a..."

When his words finally reached her ear they were cut short by the cracking sound she heard beneath her potentially frostbitten feet. 

And suddenly the snow she was standing on disappeared and changed into freezing cold water, the thin layer of ice underneath her tiny frame obviously couldn't hold her weight any longer and split apart, sucking her completely into its dark, deadly depths. The icy water immediately captured her, causing her to pass out as she was dragged under the surface of the hidden lake.

 

"...LAKE. SCULLY!" Mulder shouted into the vast nothingness, watching how she disappeared in a blink of an eye under the surface of the snow and ice. JESUS CHRIST... he had to save her, he wasn't about to lose her to this.

"Scully!!! Dammit..." Mulder screamed, terrified. Running to the place where she had vanished from. He took extreme caution not to fall into the icy lake himself, because that wouldn't help either of them, crouching down near the edge of ice where she had fallen just a second ago.

 

He noticed that her backpack had gotten stuck on a sliver of hard ice, making possible (and very lucky) for him to be able to pull the shoulder straps that were still visible and he needed all of his strength to pull her up. After a few unsuccessful tugs, it felt like something kept pulling her down and away from him. Mulder hoped that there weren't any mysterious sea creatures here too. Scully's tiny body was still attached to the backpack, like a ragdoll, she looked lifeless and cold through the blue hues of the clear water. 

When he finally was able to pull her back up, her always rosy cheeks and lips had changed into a pale grey-blueish color, her eyes were closed (and rimmed by dark purple color) and she was soaking wet; the freezing water had swallowed her, before his very eyes and had changed her into this zombielike doll in a few seconds.

 

He frantically dragged her as far from the thin ice as he could, holding her to his warm broad chest, hands cupping her face and listened carefully for signs that she was still breathing. He needed her to still be breathing. He would never forgive himself if this was how it all ended for her. She deserved better, always had. And he would tell her that when she woke up. Scully, wake up!

 

Mulder's breath trailed over her fragile porcelain and freckled face, tapping her cold cheeks... he yelled her name, again, hoping she would regain consciousness. He grasped her jaw with his large hand, fingertips brushing the wet tendrils of red hair out of her face. He placed both of his large hands on her face, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs trying to bring the color back into them and letting his breath heat up her frozen skin.

 

"Scully..." Mulder whispered against her chin, his mouth was so close to hers and he kept calling her name, desperately, trying to get her to react to his signals. 

He brushed his fingertips over her lips, briefly, in one swift movement while his eyes checked every inch of her face for some kind of reaction. Suddenly, her bottom lip started trembling, as if his touch had woken her up and then her eyes opened, slowly.

 

"Cold" was the only thing Scully could say and it came out in a strangled whisper.

Mulder noticed how her eyes rolled back, as she fainted again in his arms, her head fell back and his arms instinctively supporting it. She had opened her eyes and spoken, those were both good signs, and now he just needed to get her somewhere warm and away from danger.

 

He was so angry with himself, for dragging her along on his stupid missions, for trying to prove something that would inevitably fail anyway. He wanted to scream that very second, at his stupidity and thought that he might shoot himself if she didn't survive. He didn't want to do any of this, if she wasn't here in the thick of it every second with him. He needed Scully. And he would tell her that too, when she woke up properly.

Mulder had to think, and think fast. 

He knew he couldn't send out an SOS, they were so far from the civilized world, no one could reach them in time if he was able to get anyone to receive his message in the first place.

 

So, he pulled her closer to his warm body with his arms, yanking the backpack from her shoulders and grabbed the GPS. Mulder remembered that he saw a white dot blink it the vicinity of where they were right now. 

The white dot just happened to be a deserted stone cabin used by hunters for shelter, and they were heading in that direction anyway to pursue their investigation. He looked around quickly and saw at the edge of the forest the frame of a small stone cabin. Thank God.

 

The sun was setting, so he had to hurry because they didn't have much time and more importantly she didn't have much time, he had to get her warm as fast as possible.

 

He swung her over his right shoulder and followed the GPS straight to the cabin dot flickering on the screen.

Daylight changed into a dark, misty evening.

 

 

***

 

 

Once inside the stone shelter Mulder lit few candles that had been left by the previous visitors and laid Scully down on the bed in the middle of the house.

 

He tried to get her conscious again, by tapping her cheeks and calling her name but only her dainty, perfect eyelashes fluttered a few times as a reaction to his voice. 

Mulder remembered their trip into the Florida forest a few months back, and their conversation about body heat. He had joked around back then, but this was a deadly serious situation and he needed to warm her up as soon as possible or she could die or have frostbite on several body parts. And he wasn't about to let that happen, not on his watch. He'd already let too many horrible things befall her and this was the last, he decided at that moment.

 

He took his swiss army pocketknife out to cut open her clothes, the fabric had reacted to the cold by freezing into what felt like stiff cardboard. So, with no other way to open them up and getting them off of her, he carefully cut through them trying not to accidentally knick her in his haste.

 

Mulder's large hands worked fast to get her out of this cage of frozen clothes that were killing her. He kept calling out her name and brushing her face with the back of his hand, to get her to react.

Panic invaded his usually calm and calculated mind, her skin was still pale with a purple-ish blue undertone, and she felt so cold to his touch.

 

He kept whispering her name, and begging for her to come back to him, tears welled up in his eyes, desperate that he was not getting the reaction he had hoped for out of Scully.

 

Suddenly her eyes flashed open, searching her surroundings in shock and her bottom lip quivered. Mulder held her closer to his warm body, shaking with fear and arms wrapped around her midsection. He lifted her head up to let her speak, rubbing her arms while he did and still trying to remove her trousers (that were still clinging to her legs, those little legs that would follow him anywhere - no questions asked).

He blinked back the tears in his eyes when he noticed that she had opened her eyes and was looking at him, helpless and scared.

"Legs! Can't... feel..." Scully croaked out in the crook of his neck, "sleeping bag... get" she added, breathlessly.

Mulder watched as her eyes roll back into her head again.

"Scully..." Mulder desperately called out her name again hoping that she would stay conscious this time and touching her forehead with his fingertips 

"Stay with me!" he pleaded, tapping her clammy skin lightly but she slipped away again.

 

He kept both their sleeping bags, in his backpack. Knowing one would be too small for both of them, he zipped both of them together and gently wrapped her into to the soft isolating fabric while he remembered her voice in the woods: "The best way to regain body heat is to crawl naked into a sleeping bag with someone else who is already naked..." her voice faded out in his head.

 

Mulder piled up his clothes next to the bed and slipped into the sleeping bag he created for both of them. Scully felt like a human ice-cube next to his warm body, his arms wrapped around her small waist, hands grasping her hips and let his head rest on her cheek and tangled his legs around hers making sure to keep moving to spread his heat over her frozen form.

 

"Scully..." Mulder whispered gently into her ear, his left hand holding her face close to his and rubbing circles under her other ear, warm breath traveling over her pale purple blue-ish flesh through her ear reaching her brain.

He used his free hand to rub up and down her back hoping to warm her up as fast as possible.

"Scully, please... come back to me! I need you..." Mulder murmured, despair in his voice, into her temple. As a single tear ran down his cheek, falling onto her red hair as he kept begging her to wake up.

Mulder felt her eyelashes move against his stubbly cheek and a soft voice pierced his ear 

"I'm here" Scully said, softly... as she was still very weak.

 

An unrestrained smile formed on his lips, grateful that she didn't give up and came back to him. Scully slowly moved her arms to wrap them around his warm upper body. She felt so tiny and fragile in his embrace. She could feel his warmth spread through her shivering body, veins trying to absorb that warm sensation and hold on to it for dear life.

 

"You remembered..." her crackling voice continued, an intense shiver racked her entire body again. Mulder's hands held her hair back from her face and stroked her head gently, moving to her shoulders and her arms, aware enough to be very tender with her and did what he could to do to save her.

 

"Pain" Scully sobbed "needles... all over" pressing her body flush against his to make it go away. It didn't work, in fact, she was sure it made it worse but she didn't want to let go of him.

She was in a great deal of pain, the little veins in her body were waking up from the frostbite, which he knew it hurt like hell, especially because it was all over her skin.

 

He understood what she was trying to do and his hands moved back to her waist holding her firmly against him, pulling her closer than before and trying to wrap himself around her, to get her to feel his heat in as many spots as possible.

The spot where his breath warmed her skin didn't hurt, she moved her head back to meet his eyes. They didn't have much room to move, but it was sufficient. 

"Your breath..." she whispered against him, trying to hide the sting she constantly felt, biting her teeth to suppress the pain, "...warm me with your breath!"

 

Mulder felt the life in her body slip away again as she fainted in his arms, feeling so hopeless with her advice but without her. Her lifeless body felt light as a feather in his arms and if he didn't act immediately she wouldn't survive. He felt so helpless and alone.

 

He cupped her face with his large hands again, eyes needing to see her and needing a second to admire her otherworldly beauty. It was wrong, he knew that but he couldn't deny how stunning she was, even as this zombielike ragdoll.

 

He ran his lips over her cheek, jaw, chin, her eyelids and forehead leaving in it's wake a warmth left by his breath. Scully's lips were so blue, with tinges of purple as his fingertips carefully ran over them and he shivered when he felt the coldness coming from her mouth.

 

He didn't question it for even one second before he put his lips over hers, sucking her lips into his warm inviting mouth and using his soft warm lips as a blanket. His tongue gently caressed her lips, trying to get some life back in them. It was so delicate and sweet, he handled her like fragile porcelain, fingers holding her cheek and her jaw to his face.

It was innocent, sweet and pure what he was doing to save his partner. 

Mulder's warmth, his touch, and gentle kiss made her heartbeat speed up, which caused her blood to circulate faster, so she could warm up better.

For a moment he thought he felt Scully react to his sweet life-giving kiss... but it was just an illusion.

His mouth warmed her lips the best it could and when he moved back checking to see the color, the purple-blue had changed into a rosier pale pink shine.

 

Mulder continued his quest over her collarbone, down her sternum, hands traveling over her arms, reaching her fingers. His body covered hers like a blanket, warm and heavy, legs still tangled with hers trying to warm them by moving both of his feet over her calves and feet carefully.

 

He didn't want to take advantage of being in the sleeping bag with her naked, he couldn't help but feel the swell of her breasts and decided to rest his head near her left breast, near her heart (or more accurately - his heart, because her heart made him a better person).

 

He used his right hand to bring her fingers to his mouth, dotting little kisses of warm air over her frozen fingers.

And then his mouth took over, gently sucking her fingers into his mouth like a popsicle. 

Scully gasped, finally gaining consciousness again, she could feel the weight and warmth of his head and cheek press her breast, his heavy body covering her and a warm soothing sensation on her fingers. It spread a lovely tingling sensation throughout her whole body, waking her up.

 

She still felt very hazy but slowly the realization of what happened and where they were slipped into her foggy mind. Scully could feel his tongue as it ran up and down her fingers, and they disappeared into his mouth. It send a jolt of energy straight to her lower belly. It had actually aroused her, she had to admit, even in this moment of absolute distress.

The pins and needles were still there, especially in her legs and feet.

 

Mulder slowly released her fingertips and traveled further down over her flat stomach, leaving small kisses and warm spots on her flesh, in his wake.

Her hands, all warmed up, traveled over her own breasts down her stomach to find his head on her belly.

"Mulder..." she said in a soft, low moan.

Scully's fingertips cupped his jaw, helping him back up again to meet her face. Her eyes were so soft, deep and dark, that he could likely drown in them. 

Adrenaline still rushing through his veins, trying his best to save her, hair wild and his breathing was quickened.

 

"Welcome back!" he whispered, wrapping his fingers under her jaw, eyes smiling up at her, as his voice trembled. Mulder was so afraid of losing her because of his stupid quest but he didn't see any trace of the annoyance from before, or even anger that he expected in her gaze. 

She just smiled at him, watching as his gaze intensified. 

"You saved my life, Mulder!" Scully's tone was serious, as her eyes captured his. "...and you did... this..." referring to the sleeping bag they were both in.

 

"I just did what you told me to do, I didn't think, I just... I wanted to get you to come back to me!" his voice was shy, like he only just fully realized they were both naked.

 

She looked into his eyes, not saying one word, as her hands slowly wrapped around his neck and laid her head against his chest, free hand delicately crawling through his hair, her other next to her chin on his heart and his eyes followed her movements as he followed her move, arms wrapping around her tightly, lightly running his fingertips over her warming skin.

 

"Are you warm? Are you comfy?" Mulder's velvet voice broke the perfect silence between them. 

Her eyes opened slowly, "I am now... still a bit sore though, pins and needles are... stinging me at certain spots, but that will pass. Thank you, Mulder" Scully's voice was soft and comfortable, but most of all thankful she had this incredible partner by her side.

 

"I will try to get the fireplace running, because I'm afraid we'll freeze to death anyway if I don't..." he said, hearing the wind howl outside the cabin, filling the air with infinitely more snow and ice. 

Mulder slowly ran his lips over the crown of Scully's head, brushing her hair with his soft breath. 

"You just rest...OK?" he said, while his thumb brushed across her freckled cheekbone.

 

Scully's eyes were already closed, but nodded in understanding and acceptance and felt his body leave the warm spot next to her.

She shivered, the feeling of loneliness washing over her in the now too big sleeping bag. She was exhausted, but she wanted to keep an eye on Mulder. She smiled, realizing what a gentleman he was for not being completely naked with her, he was still wearing his black boxers briefs. It was the confirmation, of something she knew for years, that Mulder wasn't a man who would take advantage of a woman, any woman.

 

She was almost certain that he had struggled seeing her naked, undressing her in these circumstances asked a lot from him, she knew but never worried about her virtue, not with him.

Scully's lips curled into a small smile, as she observed Mulder piling wood into the old style fireplace and stove combo, trying to start the fire. Mulder had draped a wool blanket over his shoulders, covering his back but her eyes followed every move, admiring his persistence and care for her.

Once the fire was started, the room began to fill itself with a golden glow and a warmth slowly spread throughout the air in the cabin. 

Scully noticed that he was searching his bag now, presumably for dry warm clothes to change into now that they were safe.

 

"It's a good thing I had the sleeping bags and clothing in my backpack!" Mulder chuckled, while handing her a pair of leggings, underwear, a t-shirt and her warm grey cashmere hoodie. 

Scully placed the hoodie and leggings at the end of the bed and snuggled into the t-shirt first. Mulder had brought his old Knicks tee and wore it while he barricaded the door, afraid the howling wind would blow it open.

 

Mulder checked her frozen backpack quickly for things that were still usable, like the canned food they brought which was still OK. He placed all of the frozen items in front of the fire hoping the warmth would restore some of the stuff. 

"Hungry?" Mulder asked. Scully shook her head, the universal sign for NO. She wasn't hungry.

Scully's shredded clothing was piled up next to the fireplace. She was amazed by what he needed to do to get her out of her clothes, smiling gratefully and rested against the headboard, completely wrapped up in the giant sleeping bag.

 

She must have dozed off for a few minutes, because he woke her up and had a cup of tea ready for her. 

"Here, drink... it'll warm you up some more," Mulder said, as he sat behind her supporting her back against his shoulder and chest, he reached around in front of her and placed the cup in her hand. She felt her body relax against him, his fingers gently rubbing up and down her arms and his head rest against the side of hers.

 

The gesture so sweet, but most of all it was reassuring and caring, his way of showing her that he was there for her, so she closed her eyes for a second melting her body into his bigger one and enjoying her tea. Scully sighed, thankful to be alive and warm and with Mulder.

Mulder took the cup from her hands, ready to unzip the two sleeping bags, rousing her from her daydream.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him work on the zipper. 

"Separating them again, why?" he answered, confused by her reaction.

 

"Mulder! It's fine... just leave it" her voice was serious and he stopped immediately, eyes locked on hers, there was something about the tone of her voice it was determined, demanding even... a hint of intent, maybe? He wasn't sure.

"You should get some rest as well. The fire is warming the room, the door is closed and the shutters are locked to protect us against nature. I'm safe. I don't see any reason why you should sleep anywhere else than in here with me?"

 

Her voice pierced straight through his flesh cutting open his heart, the velvet tones with which she spoke warmed his soul, confusing him in a way that he didn't understand.

 

"But... Scully..." he muttered, tossing a few fur blankets on the bed. 

"No buts, Mulder. Come here!" she looked him straight in the eyes, giving him a look that he couldn't refuse.

She didn't break eye contact and followed his movements over to her side, as he crawled in next to her, and her arm immediately found his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Like she belonged there, and she did. In response, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and gently pulled her close to his chest.

 

Mulder sighed and pressed his lips on the top of her head, eyes closed and created his own little moment with her.

Scully's fingertips made little figure eights movements on his chest, slyly she moved her hands a bit lower so her fingers were drawing circles around his nipple.

 

The heartbeat in his neck slowly sped up, she could feel it thumping against her head and an intrigued smile formed on her lips.

Mulder's hand suddenly stopped the movements of her fingertips from caressing his already erect nipple. 

"Dana..." he said, wrapping his hand around her fingers and bringing them to his mouth, pressing a little kiss on them.

 

"Dana?!" Scully said in disbelief "You never call me Dana, unless it's serious!" she continued, meeting his gaze. Mulder looked straight at her, eyes lustful and honest, one hand cupped her hand while the other held her fingertips to his heart.

 

"I almost lost you today! Is that serious enough?" he said softly, as he rested his forehead against hers, thumb stroking her jaw and cheek, lovingly.

Her eyes closed and she inhaled deeply, taking in his scent and the warmth of his skin. 

"It was my own stupid mistake, Mulder. It wasn't your fault!" she answered him, immediately touching her fingertips to his lips, preventing him from taking the blame.

"Let's just... forget..." she said, opening her pale blue eyes again and meeting his hazel gaze.

"I'm more than OK..." her voice was velvety soft, and sensual as her fingertips ran from the hairline above his ear over his cheeks towards his mouth.

"Nothing can happen to me now..." her lips whispered against his partly separated mouth. Mulder didn't know what to do, he was frozen by confusion and arousal. His hands were still on her waist, they hadn't moved one inch since the seduction had started, for fear of ruining it.

"I'm safer than I ever been..." Scully's eyes were on his lips, sweet breath warming his mouth, her gaze slowly ran over his face meeting his eyes again.

 

Mulder couldn't react, just admired her perfect face, her features and repeatedly told himself that he wasn't allowed to react, this moment was all hers. She was in charge now.

He struggled to hold back this whole time, but it felt like he had no choice, didn't know what her plan was and he felt all these different feelings, his mind going crazy with desire.

 

She pressed herself closer to him, her stomach touching his, hands wrapped around her tiny waist as he caressed her back softly, taking it slow.

Scully's lips almost touched his mouth, he could feel her warm life-giving breath travel across his lips, luring him closer and closer. Until he could barely remember his own name.

 

"Fox..." her voice sounded desperate and longingly, like she needed this to happen and more importantly, wanted it to happen. Wanted him. Now.

The moment he heard her say his name, he completely lost it.

Mulder closed his eyes, mouth covering her lips completely and with a great hunger for her. Scully's hand immediately grasped his face to hers and ran her fingers roughly through his hair. 

He hated his name, even made his parents call him Mulder but coming from her and the way in which she said it, made him lose it.

Mulder's fingers held her neck, combed through her hair, causing her head to tilt slightly, his lips had captured her mouth gently kissing her bottom lip, while his tongue entered her craving mouth.

 

Exploring unknown depths, warm havens of unexpressed feelings, it all collided at this moment. Her tongue welcomed his by gently swirling around it, lips caressed his as she deepened the kiss. They had both never experienced a kiss quite like this before, both overwhelmed by the feeling, refusing to ever let go of this discovery. 

 

She wrapped her legs around his longer ones, pulling herself even closer against him.

"Scully..." he panted through the kiss, slightly breaking the connection, lips still connected to hers. 

"It's... Dana... now" she whispered into his mouth, lustful and low.

She slipped her hands underneath his Knicks tee, exploring his abs and his warm, vibrating flesh, fingertips seemed to leave a trail of electric charges on his skin and she could feel him twitch under her soft wandering touch, smiling at the knowledge that he loved their togetherness as much as she did.

 

It was a wild guess she took by being so bold and open, but she couldn't fight it anymore. It almost felt like the damsel in distress falling in love with her hero but this was different, they were equals, soulmates and she loved him more than anyone.

 

Scully helped him out of his shirt by sliding it over his head. Before he crashed his mouth back on hers, he took a moment to look at her; her lips were red, plump and full from their previous encounter, skin rosy and shiny, a healthy glow which was a big difference from the way she looked just a few hours ago.

 

His fingers brushed a few stray hairs out of her face, as he lowered his head again to kiss her with all the love he had to give. It was all for her, always would be.

 

A small moan escaped her throat, as his mouth passionately made love to her lips and he smiled at her reaction, the corner of his mouth curling up as he licked her lips and sucked her bottom lip into his warm mouth.

 

He moved his lips from her mouth to her cheek, jaw, chin, down her throat to her neck and over her collarbone to her sternum, leaving little pecks, licks, and kisses on her now burning skin, as his hands slowly ran over her flat stomach under her shirt, peeling the fabric up to finally remove it and reveal her to him completely, and with her permission.

 

Her skin felt like pure silk, hands caressing her softly, thumbs drawing circles on certain spots. The kiss was tantalizing and arousing as hell, but his touches were so tender and soft. It drove her crazy, postponing the desire and cravings she had felt for so long. Scully could feel the burning passion underneath, felt herself getting incredibly wet and ready for him with every single touch or kiss he laid upon her wanton skin.

 

She gasped, as his thumbs trailed the half circle under her breasts and then carefully they worked their way up to the erect nipples waiting for him to explore. He felt her twitch under his touch, had her pinned under his body, hovering over her and took a second to look at her, her eyes were closed and her tongue darted out to lick her slightly parted lips - Fuck, she is so beautiful - he noted in his mind.

 

His mouth grasped her wet lip for a second, before moving back to her chest, hands guiding the way, the swell of her breasts was so divine and she was breathing faster now needing his mouth on her nipples, he noticed how she squirmed when he lowered his head to her heaving chest.

 

Mulder's lips softly grasped the small erect nub, sucking it in further and softening the touch with his tongue which was skilled in swirling around them. Her hands almost ripped the fabric of the sleeping bags they were wrapped into, as her fists grabbed it hard.

 

"Ffffuuuucccckk!" she moaned, loudly, as the cuss word escaped her throat. He chuckled and did the same with her other breast, hands massaging her skin and feeling her heartbeat race underneath.

 

She could feel herself dripping with arousal, never had she had that feeling, no man had ever achieved that type of arousal with her. Scully ran her hands over his chest, pinching his nipples between her finger and thumb and running her nails down his back and chest arriving at his boxers, while his mouth continued his exploration of her bare chest.

 

Mulder groaned, as her thumbs hooked into his boxers and slowly pushed them down, he squeezed his eyes shut for a second to let his brain know this wasn't some erotic dream, that this was real and happening.

 

She took over control by pushing him on his back straddling his lap immediately, he brought his chest up to kiss her as she straddled him. As her hips grinded into him she held his arms down, preventing him from touching her, her wet center connecting with his equally aroused core.

 

Scully hissed as she felt herself slide back and forth over him, watching as his head fell back onto the soft pillow, teeth gritted and a fist with which he covered his mouth.

 

Mulder watched her roll her hips seductively over him, she rode him slowly and seemed out of herself doing so. Her eyes were half shut and he noticed how her eyes rolled back into their sockets after every swirls her hips made, mouth relaxed, her teeth grabbing her bottom lip as she moaned softly while her hips sped up the pace.

 

Her hands still held both of his arms down and it was incredibly arousing, but he so wanted to touch her.

"Let me touch you," he whispered softly to her, moaning and softly feeling her rub that wonderful spot over and over again. The divine way her hips danced over his arousal was beautiful to watch and the moment she released his arms, one hand held her waist so he could use his thumb to stimulate her more.

 

She felt how his thumb reached her slick folds, circling and adding just enough pressure, her head fell back and one of her own hands caressed her neck, running her fingers over her chest, down her breast and pinching a nipple on her way down.

 

Scully's little sounds, moans, and pants made him crazy, as her hand found support on his chest, his finger trailed her jaw and chin, her mouth captured it for a second sucking in the finger that came too close.

 

She lowered her head to find his lips to kiss him, her hand traveling between his legs, fingers wrapping around his throbbing shaft, caressing and stroking him up and down. Scully felt his arousal coating the tip already and felt he was rock hard, she wrapped her hand around him and slowly moved up and down while her tongue swirled across his lips, dipping into his mouth.

Mulder growled into her mouth as she brought his tip to her entrance, moving her body back up and slowly lowered herself onto him, completely.

He felt himself slip into the warmth of her core, welcomed by her massaging walls all of the way inside her.

 

She hissed, breath catching in her throat and gave herself a moment to adapt to his width. Her eyes were open and locked with his, they couldn't break the connection they had made, tongue licking her lips as she felt his tip touch her cervix.

 

"Oh fuck..." she sighed with a divine smile on her face, eyes lustful and hungry for more. He twined his fingers with her right hand while his other held her hip... waiting.

 

"I know..." he responded, gasping as she slowly moved back up. She was wet and warm, slick and so ready, he had never thought he could feel this for a woman but she really made him crazy in every good sense of the word.

 

Mulder felt himself slide almost all the way out of her until she moved back down and then she did this thing with her hips, while her inner muscles contracted and released as she moved atop him. It was a heavenly sensation which made him even harder than before, the friction which led him to almost tripping over the edge already made him consciously hold back, needing this to last as long as possible.

He loved the way her breasts bounced together with her slow movements and just couldn't resist licking her nipples when she lowered herself down for a moment.

 

"Mmmm..." Scully breathed out a low seductive sigh, as his mouth suckled briefly on her sensitive nubs.

She slowly sped up the movements of her hips, and he answered her with a well-measured thrust upward every time she went down.

 

"Fuck... Scully!" Mulder growled, as he felt her tighten her inner muscles, milking him even more.

 

"Dana..." she teasingly whispered in his ear, while nibbling on his earlobe.

 

In the blink of an eye, he had flipped her over and was hovering above her, licking every reachable part of her heavenly body, still trying to follow her rhythm as his knees spread her legs gently to grant him better leverage.

Mulder felt like he was crushing her with his intense force as he thrust into to her hard, but seeing her reactions he knew she loved what he was doing.

 

He slowly sped up, sliding almost all the way out of her warm center and pushing back into her hard, feeling her walls hug him tenderly, her moans and sighs getting louder and her tiny body squirming wildly underneath him. It made him love her even more.

Scully's eyes flew open, demanding him to watch, as her fingers twined with his and she bit her bottom lip simultaneously. 

"Oh, Fox..." her velvet soft voice sang to him and seeing what his name did to her, he could only agree that these were their names outside work.

Mulder's rhythm got passionate and loving, the friction made her scream out.

 

His hips surely knew what they were doing, her face sweaty and flushed, her breasts bounced when he thrust into her over and over again. It mesmerized him seeing her react to the skills of his lovemaking.

 

She was so close, he could sense it as her screams were so sweet and got quicker and louder while his thumb slowly moved through her wet folds to help her reach her climax, checking her reactions as he slowly circled his way up and down her sensitive area. There it was... that perfect spot, she moaned hard when he massaged it with the right amount of pressure, still thrusting hard, holding his fast pace.

 

She felt a burst of energy get ready to explode inside her tiny body, this was something she had never experienced before. It was hot, explosive, dangerous and highly addictive and she wanted more and more, never wanting it to stop...

Suddenly, her inner muscles squeezed and contracted rhythmically according to his movements, she gasped and the spasms got almost frantic.

Mulder scooped her legs up over his shoulders, making his tip hit her cervix with every thrust again.

 

It tipped her over the edge making her fall into the heavenly abyss of her orgasm washing all over her body. She felt like she had somehow left the surface of the earth for a few seconds, and she cried out his name, hoping she didn't cause any avalanches.

 

Little drops of sweat ran down his chest as he followed right after her, sliding into the wonderful ecstasy of a jolt of energy set free in his limps. He felt how she milked him completely inside of her, his juices filling her like he had filled her heart with all the love he had to give.

 

Her name forced its way outside of his lungs when he came inside of her.

Mulder slowly slowed down the rhythm of his hips, collapsing on her heaving chest, her arms wrapping around him automatically, in a loving and protective way as she kissed his hair and caressing his back. He wanted to pull back out of her but she stopped him.

"No... please, just wait... a minute longer" she muttered against his neck.

He felt her heart race as he held her close. 

After a few moments catching their breaths, he whispered, "My triple X rated videos didn't contain this kind of heavenly shit... Jesus!" He chuckled, seeing her reaction to it.

 

"Mulder!" Scully gasped loudly and then giggled.

 

"It's still... Fox, right?" Mulder asked playfully, as he wrapped his strong arms around her and rolled over to hold her in a warm, comforting embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one...
> 
> Like to hear your thoughts!  
> x


End file.
